Chrysalis
Chrysalis is an episode from the first season of Babylon 5, which is collectively entitled Signs and Portents. While Delenn prepares to enter a chrysalis, Earth Alliance President Luis Santiago is assassinated through the destruction of Earthforce One. Mr. Garibaldi is critically injured in the investigation. The Centauri and Narns quarrel about a Narn outpost adjacent to Centauri space when Londo gets an offer to take care of the problem. Cast Starring *Michael O'Hare as Commander Jeffrey Sinclair *Claudia Christian as Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Delenn Also starring *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth With *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Londo Guest starring *Julia Nickson as Catherine Sakai Co-starring *Macaulay Bruton as Garibaldi's Aide *Liz Burnette as Lurker#1 *Edward Conery as Devereaux *Maggie Egan as News Anchor *Cheryl Francis Harrington as Senator *Mark Hendrickson as Narn Pilot *James Kiriyama-Lem as Med Tech *Wesley Leong as Paramedic *Gianin Loffler as Lurker #2 *David Anthony Marshall as Stephen Petrov *Gary McGurk as Morgan Clark *John Riojas as Guard *Marianne Robertson as Tech *Fumi Shishino as Screaming Woman *Ed Wasser as Morden *Bergen Williams as Security Guard Uncredited *Haley McLane as Computer (voice) *'Unknown' as Bartender Cast notes * Regular cast members appearing in this episode are Jeffrey Sinclair, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Vir Cotto, Lennier, Na'Toth, G'Kar, and Londo Mollari. Summary Introduction December 30, 2258 The Babylon 5 Advisory Council is in session, with the Narn and the Centauri debating recent Narn aggression against the Centauri in Quadrant 37. Ambassador Mollari argues that the quadrant is neutral by virtue of a treaty between the two races, but Ambassador G'Kar insists that the treaty was signed under duress and is therefore not binding on the Narn Regime, giving the entire quadrant to the Narn. When Londo begins to threaten G'Kar, the Narn ambassador takes exception and leaves, declaring he will return to the council when they are ready to discuss things in a "civilized fashion." Meanwhile, elsewhere on the station, a man named Stephen Petrov, bleeding from a severe wound in his chest, collapses as he finds Michael Garibaldi. He warns that "they're going to kill him," but falls unconscious before he can tell Garibaldi who would be killed. Act I As Petrov undergoes surgery in Medlab, Garibaldi explains to Commander Sinclair and Lt. Comm. Ivanova that he was a former petty criminal whom Garibaldi helped out of a bind. To repay the favor, Petrov agreed to try and deliver information to Garibaldi about activities in Downbelow. Dr. Franklin emerges from surgery, announcing that Petrov is dead. Garibaldi is determined find out who Petrov was talking about before he died. That evening, Sinclair watches a news broadcast about a goodwill tour President Santiago is engaged upon. He is watching it in his quarters with Catherine Sakai, who asks him about his plans for New Year's Eve. He tells her he has nothing planned, so she tells him that she has a surprise planned for him. He has a surprise for her as well—he nervously proposes to her, and she happily accepts. In his quarters, a depressed Londo goes over the sorry state of the Centauri Republic with Vir. He has been informed that the Republic is prepared to concede Quadrant 37 to the Narn Regime. As Londo laments where his life has ended up, he receives a communication from Morden. Londo remembers him from when Morden helped him out earlier in the year and agrees to meet with him in one hour's time. Delenn completes a project in her quarters, and as she does she asks Lennier if he had relayed a certain message to Ambassador Kosh. Lennier affirms that he has, and tells her that Kosh's reply was just one word: "Yes." Anxious about this answer, Delenn leaves immediately, ordering Lennier to wait for her there. Garibaldi heads into Downbelow, looking for information about what happened to Petrov. He meets a Lurker who knew him. The Lurker explains that sometimes people come down there to hire people to unload cargo and the previous week, he and Petrov were hired by one such person, a man named Devereaux. The Lurker knew better than to ask questions (sensing something illegitimate about the cargo), but Petrov decided to poke around. He warns Garibaldi that whatever Petrov found scared him half to death. Londo meets Morden in the Hedge Maze. Morden explains that his "associates" have taken an interest in Londo and want to help him get out of the rut he has become lodged in. Londo is incredulous, believing nothing can be changed. Morden offers that they can "fix" the problem of Quadrant 37 for the Republic, and tells Londo to inform his government that he Londo will personally take care of the problem. Londo is even more incredulous at first, but sees that Morden is absolutely serious. Morden insists it is a free gift, one for which they want no credit for receiving. Delenn confronts Kosh in his quarters. She confesses her doubts to Kosh, and insists on "seeing with her own eyes." Kosh responds by opening his encounter suit, revealing himself to her. Once she sees him, she agrees to keep a "promise" and bids him farewell, assuring him that he will not see her again "as she is now." Act II December 31, 2258 Early on New Year's Eve, Garibaldi tracks down Devereaux and two of his associates in the casino. When Devereaux refuses to talk to him, Garibaldi orders all three of them to come with him to security. They comply, but Devereaux warns him that he should not get involved. Londo meets with Vir in his quarters. He tells Vir to relay the message Morden told him (that Londo will personally take care of Quadrant 37) to the Centauri government. Vir is shocked, but does as he is told. Commander Sinclair goes to visit G'Kar, hoping to appeal to him about the Quadrant 37 crisis. As far as G'Kar is concerned, it is a dead issue—the Regime must continue to expand. Sinclair compares the Regime to abused children, overcompensating for the Centauri occupation. Sinclair warns him that he has been haunted by a feeling that all of them are standing at a crossroads. He asks that G'Kar think hard about the path he takes. G'Kar genuinely seems touched by Sinclair's words, but asks him to leave. That evening, Michael and Susan go to dinner with Jeff and Catherine at Fresh Air. The happy couple break the news about their engagement, and ask Michael and Susan to be best man and maid-of-honor (both of whom are deeply honored and happily agree). Their meal is interrupted when Jack, Garibaldi's Aide, links him to inform him that Devereaux and his cronies are missing from lockup. Garibaldi is unnerved by this, explaining that the PPG he lifted off Devereaux had no serial number. As serial numbers are impossible to remove from PPGs, Garibaldi concludes it never had one—yet the only unmarked PPGs are supposed to belong to special agents in Earthforce Security. At the Narn outpost in Quadrant 37, a number of strange, black alien ships suddenly appear and attack. The entire outpost, three heavy cruisers, and a fighter complement are wiped out in minutes. The ships also bombard the nearby planet, leveling every structure, before disappearing again. Ivanova returns to duty in C'n'C. She watches an ISN broadcast that states Vice President Morgan Clark has disembarked Earthforce One (part of the President's ongoing goodwill tour), citing a case of flu, though hoping to rejoin the tour when it returned from the transfer station at Io. Garibaldi investigates one last piece of cargo that belonged to Devereaux, one that never made it off the station. He is met by his aide, Jack, who observes as Garibaldi goes over the cargo container. Garibaldi finds a primitive jamming device, designed to transmit enough static to completely flood the Gold Channel frequency for Earthforce One near the Io transfer point. Horrified at this realization, Garibaldi links Sinclair, insisting he meet him in person immediately. As he races off, Jack links someone himself. Garibaldi runs into Devereaux and his thugs while he is on his way. He draws his PPG and orders them all to surrender to him. Suddenly, he is shot in the back and collapses. Jack stands with his gun drawn, smirking at Devereaux. He removes Garibaldi's link and his sidearm and leaves him for dead. Act III Sinclair cannot locate Garibaldi. He links Ivanova, and she too has been unable to locate him. He goes to his quarters, hoping Michael will show up there. Instead Delenn arrives. She shows him a Triluminary and asks if he is familiar with it. Recognizing it from when he was taken at the Battle of the Line, Sinclair says that he does. Delenn suggests they go to her quarters to talk. Sinclair says it will have to wait, explaining that Garibaldi is missing. She understands, but suggests he come to her as soon as possible. Na'Toth comes to G'Kar, informing him about the attack on Quadrant 37 outpost. The entire outpost has been annihilated, with all 10,000 Narns stationed there dead. The Regime is at a loss as to who committed the attack. G'Kar deduces that the Earth Alliance had no motive to conduct the attack. The Centauri Republic lacks the resolve. The Vorlon Empire does not care about the area. The Minbari Federation would not conduct a sneak attack. The League of Non-Aligned Worlds lacks the military power. The only solution is that there is another powerful race "out there". Garibaldi, severely injured, manages to crawl to the transport tube and get aboard. The tube opens at the Zócalo just as the countdown to midnight reaches zero. Garibaldi is found unconscious in the tube. In her quarters, Lennier is concerned about Delenn's course of action, because if she is wrong it will mean her death. Delenn believes she is fulfilling prophecy. She places the Triluminary in the device she had been building, which activates it. Garibaldi is rushed to Medlab where Franklin begins prepping him for surgery. Flitting in an out of consciousness, Garibaldi recognizes Sinclair in Medlab. He warns him that someone is planning on killing the President at the transfer point on Io. Sinclair immediately warns C'n'C to warn the President, but all channels are being jammed. Sinclair arrives in C'n'C just in time to watch Earthforce One explode on a live broadcast of ISN. Act IV January 1, 2259 As surgery commences on Garibaldi, Sinclair orders Jack to track down Devereaux and to post 24 hour security on Garibaldi in Medlab. G'Kar and Na'Toth encounter Ivanova in the Core shuttle. Both parties offer their condolences over their respective tragedies. Londo meets with Morden in the Maze again. He is appalled over the destruction of Quadrant 37, never imagining it as Morden's solution. Morden chides him, pointing out "they're only Narns." He points out that Londo is receiving a lot of recognition and praise from the upper echelons of the Republic for his solution to the problem. Morden explains that that was the point, to make Londo a "hero." He promises to be in touch. Sinclair goes over Garibaldi's findings with a Senator from Earth. The Senator explains that the destruction of Earthforce One is officially being labeled an accident. She dismisses the very idea that Garibaldi could stumble across a massive conspiracy at the very last minute. She insists that he remain silent about the issue. Jack calls in several other security guards. Devereaux and his thugs are all dead, allegedly in a firefight with Jack. Although one of the other guards is skeptical, he accepts Jack's explanation. Sinclair watches an ISN feed of Vice President Clark being sworn in as President from a cafe in the Zócalo. As he watches, he is approached by Kosh, who points out that Sinclair has forgotten something. Remembering Delenn, Sinclair rushes immediately to her quarters. He is too late, however, and finds a tearful Lennier standing vigil. Delenn has entered a "chrysalis," a strange cocoon, where Lennier explains she is will undergo a change. A change into what, however, he does not know. Act V Na'Toth goes to G'Kar's quarters, but finds G'Kar is not there. He has left a message for her, informing her that he has left the station to pursue certain suspicions he has regarding the attack on Quadrant 37. He tells her that she will not be able to get in touch with him for some time. He also asks her to inform Sinclair that he was right when he said they were standing at a crossroads...and that there is no going back. Londo and Ivanova both stand watch over Garibaldi in Medlab, as Garibaldi's surgery drags on and on. In his own quarters, Morden converses with two barely visible, non-humanoid figures. He assures them that Mollari is perfect for their needs and will do exactly what they need him to do in time. While Catherine comforts a thoughtful Jeff in in quarters, he remarks how "Nothing's the same anymore." Meanwhile, Lennier continues to stand vigil over Delenn in her chrysalis, waiting for the future. Memorable quotes Continuity * Throughout Season 1, questions have been raised about what happened to Commander Sinclair at the Battle of the Line. While these questions have not yet been completely answered, Delenn offers him the chance to get at least a partial answer to this question. * Londo's association with Mr. Morden and his "associates" begins. This is the second time they have helped Londo enhance his political position and aid the Centauri Republic (the first time being when they helped recover The Eye, in "Signs and Portents"). * Morgan Clark becomes President of the Earth Alliance, following the assassination of Luis Santiago. The newly appointed president sets a tone completely opposite his predecessor by declaring that Earth's primary focus should be on meeting the needs of humans, not aliens. * Final appearance of Delenn prior to her transformation. * Jeffrey Sinclair and Catherine Sakai become engaged, after an on-again, off-again relationship that has lasted over twelve years. The relationship was first detailed in "The Parliament of Dreams" when the two got back together. * Garibaldi's Aide (known only as Jack), a recurring character throughout Season 1, is revealed to be involved in the conspiracy involving Santiago and tries to murder Garibaldi by shooting him in the back. :* Walker Smith's friendly warning to Garibaldi to watch his back (from "TKO") becomes prophetic as Michael is shot in the back. Notes * This episode marks the last appearance of Catherine Sakai on the show. Her story continues in the novel To Dream in the City of Sorrows, which is considered canon. * This episode is also the last appearance of Julie Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth until the final season. She would be replaced by Mary Kay Adams in season 2. After only a few episodes, Na'Toth vanishes from the series; her absence is not addressed until Brown reprises the role in "A Tragedy of Telepaths." * The swearing-in of then vice president Morgan Clark aboard Earth Force Two is modeled after Lyndon B. Johnson's swearing-in after the assassination of US president John F. Kennedy. Like Clark, Johnson was the vice president at the time. Behind The Scenes * At the end of G'Kar's recording for Na'Toth, he signs off by saying "Expect me when you see me." This is a quote from the end of the first chapter of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring and is said by the wizard Gandalf to Frodo Baggins before leaving the Shire. J. Michael Straczynski used the quote again in the Crusade episode ("Racing the Night") and perhaps appropriately, is said by the Techno-mage Galen to Dureena. Image Category Category:Images by episode (Chrysalis) DVD release This episode, along with the other episodes from season one, has been released on DVD with extensive special features. External links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 1 episode